Wanted Sakura's Attention
by Acchan19
Summary: Re-make. Perjuangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Haruno Sakura. SasuSaku oneshoot. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. OOC. Lemon inside. Mind to read?


Sasuke Uchiha berjalan gontai menyusuri hutan. Di dalam benaknya berkecamuk seseatu. Ia begitu menginginkannya. Benar-benar menginginkan seseatu dari kunoichi medis itu. Ia benar-benar menginginkan perhatian Sakura.

.

.

.

**Wanted Sakura's Attention**

**.**

SasuSaku Fic

Genre : Romace/Drama, little Comedy

Rate : M for mature content inside

"_All characters belong Masashi Kishimoto."_

.

.

.

Enjoy read ^^

.

Perang dunia Shinobi kelima kini telah usai, Madara Uchiha yang notabene kakek buyutnya itu sudah tewas, Kaguya pun kini telah dikalahkan dan disegel kembali oleh 3 heroine pemeran utama yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, dan tentu saja dirinya.

Perang shinobi memang sudah usai tapi tidak dengan perang yang telah lama berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Penyebabnya sudah jelas yaitu kunoichi medis rekan setimnya itu sendiri.

Pasalnya gadis itu semenjak perang telah berakhir, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dirinya. Ia sibuk menyembuhkan pasukan dan sangat sibuk menyembuhkan sang tokoh utama. Oh ayolah, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengemis perhatian seorang gadis. Dari zaman dahulu saja, dirinya lah yang diperhatikan dan dipuja oleh gadis-gadis termasuk Sakura. Dan sekarang, demi apapun Sasuke lah yang harus mengemis perhatian itu sendiri.

Semenjak kepergiannya dari Konoha beberapa tahun lalu, Sakura memang menjadi sangat dekat dengan Naruto. Desas desus yang ia dengar, mereka telah memiliki hubungan spesial. Dan demi apapun itu, jangan sampai hal mengerikan (bagi Sasuke) itu terjadi.

Belum lagi, ia mendengar kabar yang hampir membuat ia men-_chidori_ dirinya sendiri. Kabarnya saat perang berlangsung dan Naruto dalam keadaaan sekarat karena Kyuubi ditarik paksa dari dalam tubuhnya Sakura telah memberikan pertolongan pertama dengan nafas buatan. Yang berarti itu dari mulut ke mulut. Oh _shit_ dirinya saja yang terkenal sebagai shinobi paling tampan se-Konohagakure bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh bibir gadis yang sebenarnya telah ia taksir sewaktu di akademi. Dan Naruto-_dobe_ itu yang mendapatkannya dari Sakura sendiri. Sungguh tragis!

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, ia tidak pernah disembuhkan oleh chakra gadis itu! Jangankan mengobati, hanya sekali Sakura menjenguknya di tenda medis waktu itu, dan selebihnya ia habiskan dalam tenda medis Naruto, entah apa yang mereka perbuat di dalam.

Pernah sekali, ia berpikir Naruto dan Sakura melakukan seseatu yang bisa dikatakan _hentai _di dalam tenda medis itu, dan untuk menghilangkan pikirannya itu, ia harus menenggelamkan kepalanya di sungai.

Sambil menyandarkan punggunnya di batang pohon, Sasuke berusaha berpikir keras, apa yang bisa ia lakukan agar gadis musim semi itu memperhatikannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menggaruk rambut pantat ayamnya dengan gusar. Berpikir Sasuke, kau adalah ninja yang jenius.

"Hn." Ia mengeluarkan kunai dari dalam sakunya, lalu dengan berani ia menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Ia meringis lalu tersenyum tipis (author mimisan) lalu ia bergegas ke tenda medis Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tidak akan tega mengabaiknnya melihat luka ditanganya sekarang.

"Hn, Sakura." Katanya saat ia masuk dalam tenda itu, dan benar-benar beruntung Sakura kini tengah sendirian meracik beberapa tumbuhan.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun ada apa?" Kata Sakura tanpa mangalihkan pandangan dari racikannya.

Gadis ini sudah benar-benar tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa dan tentu saja cantik, rambutnya yang dulu sabahu kini mulai memanjang, postur tubuh yang sempurna, kulit sehalus porselin dan ditambah lagi di dahinya yang lebar itu tersemat tanda yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Godaime-sama.

"Hn, aku terluka." Katanya singkat. Pipinya memerah. Sejak kapan Sasuke mengeluh hanya karena luka seperti ini, ia sudah mengalami luka yang paling parah dari ini. Tapi ini demi perhatian sang kunoichi dihadapannya.

Sakura menoleh, ia mengambil lengan Sasuke yang tersayat, "Hanya luka ringan Sasuke-kun, akan kupanggilkan Ino untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"Hn." Doeeeng! Dalam hati Sasuke berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"Tidak bisakah kau yang menyembuhkannya sekarang? Ini sangat perih." Sasuke tetap maju pantang mundur. Masih ada kesempatan.

"Aku sedang sangat sibuk Sasuke-kun, aku harus meracik obat untuk para pasukan yang terluka parah dan terlebih lagi untuk Naruto. Keadaannya jauh lebih parah, dan kau tahu itu kan." Jawab Sakura dengan nada datar.

"Hn." Ia tahu ia tahu, Naruto memang terluka para saat melawan Kaguya, chakranya benar-benar terkuras habis sehingga butuh waktu untuk pemulihannya.

"Ino ada di tenda sebelah. Sasuke-kun langsung kesana saja." Sakura kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Tch!" Sial sial sial. Sasuke kembali mondar-mandir, ia sudah menurunkan gengsinya yang ketinggian itu, dan sementara Sakura masih saja tidak memperdulikannya. Dan ujung-ujungnya ia tidak menyembuhkan lukanya dan hanya ia balut menggunakan perban.

_Come on, _kemana perginya sisi Sakura yang dulu menggilainya setengah mati. Mengapa di saat ia benar-benar menginginkan perhatiannya, susah benar untuk ia dapatkan. Karma? Ah, Uchiha tidak percaya akan karma.

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di bangku dekat tenda pengungsian sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di dahinya saat Shizune datang menghampirinya

"Sasuke-kun?" Panggil Shizune, "Ah, kebetulan sekali kau ada disini."

"Hn,"

"Bisakah kau membantuku membawakan tanaman ini kepada Sakura-chan di tenda 5. Godaime-sama menyuruhnya untuk meracik ini. Dan aku sedang sangat sibuk, bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Kesempatan emas bagi pemuda emo itu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat jounin medis itu merona, "Hn. Akan kubawakan."

"_Arigatou,_ setelah Sakura meraciknya kau bisa membawanya pada Godaime-sama atau jika kau tidak bisa, kau bisa memberikannya padaku. Aku ada di tenda 1."

"Hn" Ia mengambil bungkusan itu lalu bergegas menuju tenda 5. Sementara Shizune menggaruk pipinya, baru kali ini ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. Aneh.

.

.

.

"Hn."

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, ada apa? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Kata Sakura sambil tetap meracik tanaman dalam lumpang porselin itu.

"Hn, Shizune-san memberikan ini padaku untuk diberikan untukmu. Godaime-sama memintamu untuk meraciknya. Dan mengenai lukaku, itu tidak penting." _Yatta_! Sasuke menyeringai di dalam hati, Sakura sudah mulai memperhatikannya lagi.

"Baiklah, kau boleh meninggalkannya di meja itu. Aku akan meraciknya dan membawakannya langsung pada Tsunade-shisou. _Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun."

"K-kau tidak ingin aku menunggumu meracik ini?" Sasuke sedikit tergagap, mukanya memerah.

"_Daijoubu_. Kau boleh pergi Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Gagal lagi rencananya untuk bersama gadis itu.

.

.

.

_Kuso kuso kuso._ Sasuke menggeram. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendapat perhatian penuh dari gadis itu, dan ia juga ingin berduaan dengan gadis itu. Hanya berdua, dan berdua ia sama-sama dapat membangun klan Uchiha lagi.

Ayolah, Ia selalu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, bagaimanapun dan se-ekstrim apapun caranya itu akan ia lakukan.

Sasuke kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di pohon, ia kembali berpikir. Naruto mendapat perhatian Sakura karena kondisinya yang cukup parah.

Sasuke menggaruk pipinya, "Hn." Ia melirik ke arah sekitarnya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan sempoyongan memasuki tenda medis Sakura, wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan ia begitu mual.

"Sasuke-kun, kau kenapa?" Sakura dengan sigap merangkul anggota tim 7 itu, lalu membaringkannya.

"Hn."

Segera Sakura membentuk segel dan pancaran hijau pun keluar, "Kau keracunan Sasuke-kun." Sakura segera mengambil serum dari balik lacinya, lalu menyuntikkannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Kau keracunan buah beri hitam, kau memakannya?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kupikir itu bisa dimakan." Dalih Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu jika itu beracun."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bahkan murid akademi pun tahu kalau beri itu beracun Sasuke-kun."

Wajah Sasuke merona, ayolah tentu saja ia tahu kalau itu beracun, tapi ini adalah strategi yang ia buat agar ia bisa dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Aku sudah menyuntikkan anti-toxicnya, kau akan segera pulih." Kata Sakura lalu memberikan segelas _ocha_ hangat pada Sasuke, "Minumlah, ini bisa sedikit menyegarkanmu."

"Hn." Sasuke mengambilnya, lalu menegaknya sampai tandas.

"Untunglah racunnya belum menyebar." Sakura menyeka keringatnya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melongo mengamati wajah berpeluh Sakura. Dalam hati ia tertawa penuh kemenangan. Pasti gadis itu akan menemaninya mengingat keadaannya sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, istirahatlah disini, aku harus pergi membawa ramuan ini untuk Tsunade-shisou dan para pasukan lainnya." Batu seberat 1 ton mendarat diatas kepalanya.

"Hn." Entah apa yang merasukinya Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura menahannya untuk pergi. Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap Sasuke.

"_Gomen._ Aku harus pergi Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura sambil menunduk membuat Sasuke harus dengan sangat terpaksa melepas tangannya.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah itu Sasuke masih berpikir cara yang benar-benar jitu untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sakura dengan maksimal. Ia belum mendapat ide cemerlang untuk merebut kembali hati dan pikiran gadis itu, belum lagi sepertinya banyak yang mengincar gadis itu, tempo hari Sasuke melihat Sakura bersama Sai, pemuda pucat mirip mayat hidup itu pun sepertinya menyukai SakuraNYA, belum lagi ia mendengar kabar yang hampir membuat dirinya untuk berpindah dimensi saja. Kabar itu mengatakan, saat perang ternyata Sakura mendapat surat cinta dari seorang ninja aliansi dan katanya itu bukan surat cinta pertamanya. Sakura menolaknya dan mengatakan ia sudah mempunyai pria yang ia sukai. Sumpah demi mayat Madara Uchiha, ia benar-benar ingin membakar pria yang disukai Sakura dengan Amaterasu jika pria itu bukan dirinya sendiri.

Ia tahu betul sejak dulu Sakura menyukai dirinya begitu pula dirinya, cinta Sakura bukanlah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi karena keinginannya dahulu, ia bahkan meninggalkan dan menyakiti Sakura begitu dalam sampai pernah hampir membunuhnya. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal hampir membunuh gadis yang ia cintai itu.

Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hn."

.

.

.

Gadis musim semi itu tengah merapikan beberapa peralatan medisnya saat Ino memasuki tendanya dengan wajah panik, "Sakura! Sa-sasuke sedang bertarung dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu."

"Heh?!"

"Ayo cepat!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura lalu membawanya ke hutan tempat Sasuke kini dikeroyok oleh Juugo dan Suigetsu yang notabene adalah anggota dari tim Taka.

Di tengah hutan Sasuke sedang bertarung sengit dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu, tapi tidak biasanya Sasuke seprti ini, ia dengan mudah dikeroyok oleh kedua orang itu, padahal kemampuannya jauh berbeda.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikannya, ini akan membuat kekacauan!" Kata Sakura kesal karena orang-orang ini hanya menonton tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk memisahkan.

"Ku-kurasa tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya. Mengingat betapa berbahanya pertarungan ini." Ino menatap Sakura.

Akhirnya dengan serangan langsung dari keduanya, Sasuke terlempar lalu tumbang.

"Sasuke-kun." Ino menutup mulutnya.

"Cukup!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlari kearah mereka bertinga. "Shannnaaaroooo!" Sakura menghantam bumi dan sukses membuatnya hancur, ia langsung membawa Sasuke menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Selebihnya, aku serahkan pada kalian."

.

.

.

Sakura membaringkan Sasuke di atas ranjang di dalam tendanya. Membentuk segel, ia segera menyembuhkan luka luar dan luka dalam Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku khawatir." Tangan Sakura bergetar. "Aku sudah cukup bahagia saat kau kembali lagi ke Konoha, tapi jika kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi mungkin Tsunade-shisou bisa kembali mengusirmu dari desa."

"Hn. Kenapa kau seolah-olah menjauhiku?"

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya,"Kau tahu, dengan berada di dekatmu itu kembali membuka luka lamaku." Bulir air mata Sakura jatuh tepat di dada bidangnya, "Dari dulu, cintaku pada Sasuke-kun adalah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau tidak menyukaiku dan mungkin tidak akan menyukaiku."

"Hn."

"Saat Sasuke-kun meninggalkan desa, seseatu di dalam sini benar-benar hancur." Sakura menyentuh dadanya. "Semakin hari Sasuke-kun terasa semakin jauh. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke-kun. Dan seprtinya aku akan mulai belajar menerima cinta Naruto." Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Kau hanya boleh menyukaiku Sakura, sampai kapanpun. Hanya aku dan selalu aku." Sasuke meraih lengan Sakura mencengkramnya erat.

Sakura tersenyum dibalik air matanya, "Kau egois Sasuke-kun, untuk apa aku menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak akan pernah melirikku sedikitpun." Sakura melepas tangan Sasuke paksa. Aku sudah menyembuhkan luka dalammu, aku akan meminta ninja medis lain untuk merawatmu."

"Selangkah saja kau menginjakkan kaki keluar untuk memilih Naruto, aku bersumpah akan membakar desa!"

"Tch! Kau benar-benar!" Sakura mengerang frustasi, "Untuk apa hah? Kau bahkan tidak ada niat untuk membalas perasaanku! Apa kau mengerti rasanya mencintai seseorang yang mungkin tidak akan pernah mencintaimu? Apa kau mengerti Sasuke-kun?" Bulir-bulir kristal makin mengalir deras dari zamrud itu. "Kumohon jangan mempersulit aku lebih dari ini lagi. Aku juga ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri." Nada bicara Sakura merendah, "_Onegai_."

Sakura berbalik, "Lakukan apapun yang kau sukai Sasuke-kun, jika kau ingin membakar dan menghancurkan Konoha sekali lagi, mungkin saat itu aku..." Sakura meneguk ludahnya, "Aku akan benar-benar akan membunuhmu." Akhirnya sang gadis benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar

"_Daisuki_ Sakura. Tidak, _Aishiteru _Haruno Sakura."

Langkah Sakura terhenti, "Eh?" Mata Sakura membulat, tubuhnya membeku

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya Sakura." Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura melongo, "Eh…" Ia lalu berlari ke arah Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat, "_Aishiteru mo."_

"Hn." Sasuke balas memluknya, "Jadi urungkan niatmu untuk menerima cinta Naruto."

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya."

"Dan, kau dan aku akan membangun kembali klan Uchiha." Ucapnya yang sukses membuat gadis yang ia cintai itu memerah. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu Sakura, aku mau kita melakukannya malam ini."

Sakura tambah memerah, "Ta-tapi ini di tempat umum, bagaimana jadinya jika ada yang masuk." Ucap gadis itu malu.

"Aku tidak peduli Sakura Uchiha." Ia langsung melumat bibir gadisnya, Sakura memejamkan mata lalu membalas lumatannya. Tentu saja, Uchiha akan dapat yang ia mau.

Ia mengelus rambut Sakura sementara Sakura sedikit menarik rambut pantat ayamnya tanda bahwa ia benar-benar menikmati ciuman panas itu. Ia mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura lalu menjilat lidah sang gadis, perlahan ia membalik keadaan, Sakura kini baring terlentang sementara ia menindihnya. Lumatan itu semakin dalam dengan lidahnya yang menelusuri setiap inchi dari mulut Sakura.

"Mmmhh… Sasuke-kunhh.. aku kehabisan nafas… Mmmhh.." Desahnya di balik ciuman itu yang membuat ia terpaksa harus melepas pagutan panasnya.

"Kau cantik." Ia membisikkan ke telinga Sakura lalu mengecup telinga yang sudah memerah milik Sakura, dikulumnya sesekali ia gigiti daun telinganya membuat Sakura harus mengerang tertahan mengingat ini adalah tempat umum.

Selagi ia mengulum telinga Sakura, tangannya yang lain kini mengelus bagian yang agak sedikit membusung di balik kaus merah yang gadisnya selalu kenakan. Kecil tapi benar-benar menggemaskan untuk diremas.

"Nggghh~." Sakura mengerang begitu ia meremas kecil bagian itu. Sesekali ia mainkan tonjolan kecil dari balik kausnya

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, kini ia menambahkan sedikit cubitan pada bagian itu. "Ahh.." Sakura mengerang. Nafas Sakura memburu. "Kurasa baju ini agak menganggu Sakura." Ia lantas menarik turun resleting baju Sakura hingga menampakkan kulit mulis dan dada yang ditutupi oleh bra hitam.

Ia kembali menciumi bibir Sakura, sembari tangannya mulai menelusup ke dalam bra itu, "Mmmhh.." Sakura mendesah di tengah ciuman panas itu membuat Sasuke menjadi kesetanan, ia meremas gundukan itu gantian, sesekali memijat dan memainkan puncaknya.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Mmmmhh~" Sakura meremas rambutnya sementara tangan yang satunya mengusap dada bidangnya dari balik kaus biru donkernya yang mau tidak mau membuatnya melenguh pelan.

Ia menyingkap bra itu keatas memperlihatkan payudara yang tidak terlalu besar tapi menggemaskan baginya, tanpa buang waktu, ia mengecup puncaknya lalu melahapnya.

"Ahhh.. Sasu.. mmmhh~~" Erangan gadis musim semi itu membuat libidonya makin naik ke level maksimum. Tidak tinggal diam tangan Sakura kini juga telah sukses menelusup ke dalam celananya dan meremas gundukan yang yang telah menegang didalam.

Ia mengerang, matanya berkunang-kunang saat Sakura meremas bagian yang selalu tertutupi itu, tak tinggal diam ia pun melakukan hal yang sama pada gadis dibawahnya ini, ia menelusupkan jari-jarinya sampai ujung jarinya menyentuh kain yang sudah basah. Sakura mengangkat pinggulnya saat jarinya menggosok tombol kecil yang agak menjiplak dari kain basah itu.

"Ahhh…" Sakura mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya kala ia menekan daging kecil itu. Penasaran, ia memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di balik kain basah itu dan menemukan daerah yang hangat dan juga basah. Ia mengusap daging kecil yang sudah membengkak dengan telunjuknya sambil jari tengahnya mencoba memasuki lubang di balik bibir basah itu.

"Ahh… mmmhh.. Sasu-kunnhh…" Sakura makin intens meremas bagian itu membuatnya juga ikut mengerang, bagian itu telah mengeras sempurna dan sepertinya telah minta pembebasan.

Ia menarik jari yang berlumuran cairan bening dari bagian terintim Sakura lalu menjilatnya, "Kita akan mulai Sakura." Ia menurunkan celananya beserta celana penghalang organ kejantanannya, sehingga benda itu berdiri kokoh di hadapan Sakura, wajah Sakura benar-benar mmrah saat itu, "Kau siap Sakura?"

Sakura mngangguk, Ia pun menurunkan celana hitam yang Sakura kenakan lalu membuka paha itu lebar. Ia memposisikan dirinya di bagian tengah Sakura, "Aku datang."

"Eeeenngghh~" Sakura menegang kala ia mencoba memasukkan bagian kepalnya ke dalam lubang basah itu.

"Sempithh.." Ia mengerang begitupun dengan gadis yang sepenuhnya telah menjadi wanita di bawahnya.

"Enngghh…" Sakura meremas rambutnya saat bagian kepalanya telah masuk.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Ia mengecup bibir Sakura lalu menghentakkan sepenuhnya miliknya ke dalam milik Sakura.

"Akkhhhh…" Sakura mengerang. Perih ia rasakan di bawah sana.

"_Daijobu?_" Sasuke menghentikan pergeraknnya, ia melihat cairan merah mengalir keluar dari sela lubang itu.

"Lanjutkan Sasu-kun." Sakura membelainya lembut. Ia mengecupnya lalu mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Mmmhh.. mmmhh.. " Sakura mendesah membuat ia makin mempercepat gerakannya. Ia merasakan dinding Sakura begitu menjepitnya dan memijatnya. "Ngghh.." Ia mengerang sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

Semakin ia mempercepat gerakannya semakin dinding Sakura menjepitnya kuat, ia meremas dada Sakura sambil terus memompanya.

"Ahh.. ahhh… ahhh.." Sakura mendesah tak karuan sambil mengangkat-angkat pinggulnya, mencengkram kuat rambutnya. "Ahh.. ahhh.. lebih.. cepathh.."Sakura meracau tak karuan membuatnya makin mempercepat gerakannya, bagiannya juga mulai bekedut-kedut karena remasan dinding Sakura.

"Ahh.. aaahh.. ahhh.. aku sam..sam..Mmmmhhh.." Sakura melenguh panjang diikuti semburan dan remasan kuat dari dinding milik Sakura.

"Nggghh.." Ia mempercepat temponya saat ia merasakan akan ada seseatu meledak keluar dari ujung miliknya. "Akkhhh…" Ia menancapkan bendanya dalam-dalam lalu mnyemburkan cairan hangat yang merupakan benih dari Uchiha kecil kelak.

Ia terkulai di atas tubuh Sakura. Sama-sama penuh dengan peluh.

"Ngghh.. Sasu-kun, _Aishiteru._"

"_Aishiteru mo _Sakura." Kemudian dirinya terlelap lelah dengan posisi yang masih sama. Sudah kukatakan, Uchiha akan selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

**Epilog**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi untuk ini Sasuke meminta kita untuk menghajarnya?" Urat-urat muncul di dahi Suigetsu.

"Hn. Kurasa." Juugo menimpali.

"Sakura _kuso_, berani-beraninya ia melakukan hal ini pada Sasuke-kun." Karin menggingit bajunya.

Ternyata tanpa Sasuke dan Sakura sadari tiga orang ini telah melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Sasuke itu membuat kita diinterogasi oleh pihak Konoha hanya untuk hal ini?" Suigetsu mendengus kesal.

"Hn."

"Pupus sudah harapanku untu menjadi nyonya Uchiha." Ucap Karin frustasi.

"Sasuke bodooooohhhh !" Ucap Karin dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Mind to review ?**

**A.N :**

**Huawaaaa.. Fic gaje lagi. Lemonnya jelek, dan sepertinya chemistry SasuSaku ngga ada yah? *garuk-garuk* Ah, sudahlah. Saran positif dan membangun diterima. Typo dimana-dimana cuz keyboard author rada bermasalah ^^**

**Shannaaaaroooo !**


End file.
